


Too Hot to Handle

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Costume Party [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Some things, or some people, are too hot to handle!
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Costume Party [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Too Hot to Handle

The red dress floated behind her as the gold chains and fake jewels smacked upon each other as she walked.

"Nice costume...Tom?" In front of her was a human sized teddy bear with a sign that said, "Free hugs!"

"Nice guess, captain. Wanna hug?" Kathryn laughed and said, "Sure." They shared a bear hug and let go.

"He's been counting the hugs," said B'Elanna, who wore a chef costume.

"I've got thirty-five more crew to go," Tom's voices reverberated in the fluff of the costume.

"Did you get Tuvok and Vorik?" Kathryn said and smirked.

"I haven't gotten Vorik yet but I did get Tuvok earlier."

She nodded and said, "Good. Let me know if you need help tracking others down."

"Aye, captain. I haven't gotten Chakotay yet. Have you seen him?"

"No, Tom. Not since our shift ended. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks," he said before moving on with B'Elanna towards his next victim.

Kathryn looked around the holodeck standing in her Medici-era Italian dress. Chakotay was nowhere to be seen. She did see a happy Naomi Wildman and walked over to her. 

"I love the dinosaur-ballerina costume, Naomi. I think you'll be a contestant for the, 'Original Thinking,' award."

"Thanks, captain! It wasn't easy to get it on but it sure is fun. You look very pretty, too. You look like a princess."

"Thanks, Naomi. However, I do not have a crown or a tiara." She leaned in as if sharing a secret and said, "If I did, I would prefer to be a queen," and stood up.

Naomi laughed, "Of, course!" Her gaze was on the captain until someone else approached.

"I'm going to see Neelix. Bye!" she waved to her and the approacher. Kathryn looked to see who it was. The costume caught her attention first. It was a somewhat thick yellow costume with big big boots, a tank, and an open helmet atop their head.

"I was wondering where you were," Kathryn said to Chakotay.

"I was putting out some fires. Also, I was getting hugged by Tom...or my like _pounced_ on."

"Ah, well, there seem to be no fires here."

"I beg to differ."

"And why is that?"

"You're sparking a fire in my heart with that dress. It's a flame that's _too hot to handle_ ," he said huskily and only close and loud enough for her to hear.

Kathryn's face grew very warm. 

He continued, "You're my _flame_. So..." he looked over shoulder and whispered, "Maybe be should cool off in my quarters. I'll bring the _hose_ ," Chakotay said. She felt weak in the knees and thought it over.

"No," she said.

Chakotay was taken aback in disappointment and hurt. Then he looked at her face.

Kathryn said, "My quarters. I'll supply the water."

Chakotay's dimples alighted her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 5/10/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
